Final Fantasy XIII-2 demo
A playable demo of Final Fantasy XIII-2 was released on PlayStation Network and Xbox Games Store on January 10, 2012, in North America and on January 11, 2012, in Europe. The demo is free to download and requires 1.778 GB of free space for the PlayStation 3, and 1.29 GB for Xbox 360. The demo is similar to the one that was available to play at certain gaming conventions, but features more content from the final game. Story Serah Farron, Mog, and Noel Kreiss arrive in the Bresha Ruins in 5 AF. Serah introduces Noel to Cocoon when a giant arm emerges from a nearby rift and attacks. Noel protects Serah from the towering opponent, and they take it down together. After battle, PSICOM airships arrive and slay the beast for good. Serah, Mog, and Noel are tasked by Alyssa Zaidelle, Academy employee, with defeating Atlas, a futuristic war machine that has appeared in the ruins due to a time paradox. Along the way, the party defeats a Cait Sith and Zwerg Scandroid, which they recruit to their party, and Mog speaks for the first time, telling them about the Paradigm Pack system. Later, Alyssa informs that a device which appeared alongside Atlas has been detected. The party decides to use it. Near the device, Atlas absorbs them into a Temporal Rift, within which they resolve an anomaly to escape. The party uses the mysterious device to weaken Atlas and slay it by destroying the crystal atop its head, fixing the paradox and restoring the Bresha Ruins to their former glory. Gameplay The demo starts off with a boss fight against Paradox Alpha. Noel is the default party leader, and the player has the option to view a tutorial on the Paradigm shift system at the start of the battle. The default Paradigm deck for the fight is Double Trouble-X (COM/COM), Slash & Burn (RAV/COM), War & Peace (COM/MED), and Twin Shields (SEN/SEN), Double Trouble-X serving as the active Paradigm. After Noel and Serah defeat Paradox Alpha by depleting its HP and successfully executing the required Cinematic Actions, gameplay resumes in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF- Excavation Site, where Noel continues to serve as the default party leader. If the player checks the main menu at this point, Noel is shown to be at level 07, and Serah is at level 06. The player can check the menu's other features at any time from this point onward. The player has complete freedom at this time, and as such, he or she may talk to non-player characters, such as Chocolina, and collect treasure from the floating treasure spheres dotting the map. Shortly after leaving the area, a battle ensues which unlocks the Monsters section of the menu and the Paradigm Pack, the ability to select which monsters will aid Serah and Noel in battle. Three fragments are available in the demo. One pits the party against a Cie'th found in the ruins, one requires the party to find two missing capsules, and one, available only after a certain point, makes use of Mog's treasure hunting skills to retrieve a set of notes from a paradox. Chocolina can be encountered in a variety of locations around the ruins and excavation site, each time selling the same stock. After the first enemy encounter with a Cait Sith and Zwerg Scandroid, in which the player learns about the Paradigm Pack system, she starts to sell the Monster Materials "Potent Droplet" and "Potent Bolt". Since the player begins with 20 Phoenix Downs (21 including the Paradox Alpha drop), a good way to make gil is to sell them to Chocolina, giving the player 10,000 gil. This can be used to fully upgrade recruited monsters and to buy the two available weapons for Serah and Noel. An example of the Live Trigger event takes place midway through the demo, allowing the player to choose to take advice from other characters or make their own decision. Some time after this, depending on the player's decision, the party may get trapped in a Temporal Rift and must solve the resulting puzzle, which involves crystals that must be collected and floor tiles that disappear after stepping on them, in order to escape and resolve the paradox. The demo ends with a battle against Atlas, which is incredibly difficult to win if the player does not first weaken him by using the device in the ruins. As with the initial boss battle of the demo, Cinematic Actions are required in order to defeat Atlas. In the final game, defeating Atlas's non-weakened form triggers a paradox ending, but the demo has only one ending. Enemies Excavation Site *Paradox Alpha (Boss) Echoes of the Past Outside *Atlas (Boss) *Cait Sith, Zwerg Scandroid *Cait Sith x2 *Cait Sith,Uridimmu x2 *Hoplite *Hoplite x2, Cait Sith *Hoplite x3 *Garchimacera x2, Uridimmu *Garchimacera x3, Uridimmu *Garchimacera x3 *Garchimacera x4 *Gremlin x3 *Gremlin x4 *Dendrobium, Gremlin x2 *Dendrobium, Garchimacera x2 *Dendrobium *Dendrobium, Uridimmu *Meonekton, Nekton x2 *Nekton x3 *Nekton x4 Inside *Ghast (Sidequest Target) *Hoplite *Hoplite x2, Cait Sith *Hoplite x3 *Pulsework Soldier *Pulsework Soldier, Cait Sith x2 *Pulsework Knight *Pulsework Knight, Cait Sith *Pulsework Knight, Cait Sith x2 *Meonekton, Nekton x2 *Nekton x3 *Nekton x4 Trailer An exclusive trailer for Final Fantasy XIII-2 is unlocked by finishing the demo and it plays automatically after the player defeats Atlas and returns the Bresha Ruins to their former glory. It begins with Lightning fighting Chaos Bahamut atop Odin in Valhalla, and it then proceeds to show her facing off against her fated rival, Caius Ballad. Never-before-seen gameplay footage of Lightning fighting Chaos Bahamut on her own version of the Eidolon plays, and various gameplay clips are shown, such as exploration of the Bresha Ruins, the battle against Paradox Alpha, using the Historia Crux, a battle against a Chocobo, chocobo racing, Serah solving an anomaly in a Temporal Rift, a battle against Zenobia, Feral Links Ultimate Grudge and Spinning Step, a battle against Twilight Odin, and Serah using her Full ATB skill, Ultima Arrow. Another scene from the fight between Lightning and Caius is shown, and the game's logo appears on the screen as the two leap at each other and a Cinematic Action begins. Omega makes a brief appearance, and the game's North American and European release dates appear on the screen immediately afterwards, concluding the trailer. Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Demos